


优势？劣势？

by Taube2020



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taube2020/pseuds/Taube2020
Summary: 很早以前写的文了，是当年东蛋的一个小脑洞。
Kudos: 3





	优势？劣势？

“是黑天使呢。”

“诶？”

“我是在说前田さん。”

东京巨蛋的演唱会彩排，因为洗牌的缘故，演唱unit曲黑天使的成员除了前田敦子以外其他两人分别换成了渡边麻友和松井珠理奈。

休息期间，两人坐在地上讨论着在她们面前补觉的ACE。

“前田さん真是无防备啊。”松井珠理奈感叹道。

“。。你第一天认识前田さん吗？”调侃的话语随口而出，渡边麻友烦躁的看着安睡中的前田敦子。由汗打湿的私服微贴着匀称的身体勾勒出完美的曲线，领口因侧躺着而藏不住精致的锁骨，长发凌乱的散在脸上依稀可见轻颤的睫毛。她狼狈的迅速把视线移开，无视发热的脸颊。

渡边麻友觉得自己可能是病了。

“渡边さん你怎么了？”珠理奈无法忽视麻友因撇过头去而露出的发红双耳。

“没什么啦。”出口的声音难以置信的沙哑。麻友掩盖似的站起身来，从过道整理服装的staff那借来一条毯子顺势给前田盖上，随后坐在了她的身边。

珠理奈跟着麻友坐在了前田的另一边笑着问道：“渡边さん喜欢前田さん吗？”

“喜欢啊！”麻友微妙的停顿了一下，“估计没有哪个成员会讨厌前田さん的吧。”这么回答的同时，麻友调皮的抓起前田的一缕头发把玩着。

“那渡边さん的喜欢。。。是哪种喜欢呢？”

“咦？”

麻友侧头看向珠理奈，她没有想到对方会问这种问题，哪种喜欢？是作为仰慕的前辈？可靠的队友？还是单纯作为女性。。其实麻友很早就有答案了。BINGO里她抱住自己时的激动，移动车上她给自己投喂零食的幸福，平日里她约自己出去吃饭的期待，以及她永远站在舞台最前方的坚定身影与回头留给自己的笑容，这一切都让麻友的心跳不受控制，这样的心情应该早就超过前后辈与队友的感情了吧。但是为什么要承认呢？

“反正和你的喜欢不一样。”麻友傲娇的别过头去。

“渡边さん怎么知道我对前田さん是哪种喜欢？”珠理奈勾起嘴角。

“诶？”不会吧！？这小鬼！麻友睁大眼睛盯着珠理奈。

“渡边さん，我们说不定是情敌呢。”松井珠理奈拍了拍屁股站起来。她在很早以前就知道渡边麻友喜欢前田敦子了，因为她看前田的眼神与同样喜欢着前田的自己一模一样。

“哦，是吗？”麻友也不甘示弱的站了起来，用绝对认真的眼神看着珠理奈，开口道：“你想怎样？”

“我曾经很羡慕渡边さん在AKB，这样你和前田さん接触的机会有很多。我很不甘心！但现在前田さん就要毕业了，渡边さん就没有这方面的优势了，我希望可以和你公平竞争！”珠理奈语不惊人死不休。

麻友轻笑两声，扬起鼠女式的招牌笑容摆了摆手，“你是赢不过我的，绝对！”

“那可不一定！”

一瞬间，气压降到了极点，空气中弥漫着浓重的火药味。两位次世代ACE爆发出惊人的气场相互对视着，视线间相撞初的火花似以肉眼可见。她两的动静并不小，但在这高度紧张的氛围下，一早就在旁边看戏的成员们也忍不住退避三尺。

就在处理完演唱会相关事宜的总监督高桥南刚要上前阻止时。。

“前田さん说希望我当她的妹妹！”

“前田さん说我可以随意向她撒娇！”

“前田さん有邀请我去看电影！”

“前田さん有邀请我去她家过夜！”

“前田さん在AKBINGO里抱过我！”

“前田さん在关岛外景时牵过我！”

“前田さん。。。。！”

“前田さん。。。。！”

。。。。。。

看着突然孩子气的吵起来的两人，高桥南上前的步伐一顿，站在原地不知应该怎么上前阻止。峯岸南此时三步并作两步的跳到高桥南旁边笑着打趣道：“我们未来的王牌们还是沉不住气啊，太有意思了~”

“不去阻止一下吗？吵到其他成员休息就不好了。”

“たかみな，这么有意思的事情大伙怎么可能错过啊。”

高桥南环视四周，汗颜扶额。

初期成员明目张胆的看，后辈们遮遮掩掩偷着看。。连舞台另一边的大岛优子都朝着自己挥手，示意不要打断好戏。。该说真不愧是女子组合吗？让大家最“团结一致”的果然还是八卦的时候。

事已至此，总监督决定不管了，也加入看戏的行列。

只剩作为当事人的不动ACE还在自顾自的补觉，毫无察觉。

【END】


End file.
